Aldan I of Anglaria
History of Aldan I of Anglaria Early Life Aldan was born as the son of King Aurelinus and Queen Galga. He already had two older half-brothers, Aurestulus and Fharzor. Through his father Aldan was descended of Aurelian I and through him of Aldan himself. His mother was the last male-line descendant of the Efirian Line. In 1182 Fharzor died and Aurelinus executed Galga for the murder. Aurelinus was then the sole ruler of Anglaria. In 1185 Aurestulus is crowned Grand Duke of Firnia, making him his heir. In 1189 Aurelinus died and Aurestulus became King. Aurestulus wanted there to be peace and he tried to create that by inviting the King of Marduin, Hygor to Anglaria. In 1191 Aurestulia. daughter of Aurestulus married Hygor and in 1195 their son Hythom is born. In 1198 Aldan married Hygor's niece, Qurya. Aldan then joint the Senate. As heir to the king he was also given his own Royal Guards. One of them was Apollonius. He grew friendly with him and made him sergeant. The leader of Aldan's Guard was Lieutenant Eufistinus, who served directly under Prefect Salvorian. In 1200 Xanidirion attacked Naling. The Elves asked for the help of the Anglarians, Mardrim and Wildmen and they came. The Anglarian army was led by Marshal Fharazor and his favored General Halden. High King Mirond of the Elves and King Orghorn of Wildland both died in battle. Xanidirion was defeated in the end thanks to Halden. Mirond was succeeded by his grandson Mirdan and Orghorn was succeeded by his son Orgnor II, who was the son of Aurelina, half-sister to Aurestulus and cousin to Aldan. Aurestulus, Mirdan and Hygor wanted a peacetreaty to be signed between them with Orgnor, but Orgnor refused. He wanted the almost abandoned lands of Ghrania which were in Mirdan's hands. Both Aurestulus and Hygor refused to help him with this. In 1201 Aldan's son Aquildin is born. Political Career In 1203 Aldan joint the Presidential Elections. He was candidate for the Imperialistic Party. His companions and greatest supporters during the elections were Iristulinus and Oristius. Aldan won the elections and became the new President of The Anglarian Senate. Aldan also got to know Oristius' wife, Fharizia, who was a woman of very high nobility, being the daughter of King Fharazor, who had died in battle against Xanidirion. He had much in common with her. They were both the children of Kings and even shared an already deceased half-brother, Fharzor. They became very fond of each other and became secretly in love. Though they did not act on it. In 1205 Xinmur, lieutenant of the Royal Guard quit and the position came free. Aldan then proposed Eufistinus for the postion. Aurestulus agreed. Aldan then made Apollonius his new lieutenant. He also had him elevated to senator in 1206. Aldan did not win the next presidential elections in 1207 and Turgnir became President again. In 1208 a new group of people came to live in Allathrim, a peninsula of Marduin. They named themselves Haforians after their hero-god Hafor. Their leader was Halthor, Hafor's grandson. In 1209 Aldan started to wonder when he would be allowed to inherit his mother's throne from Aurestulus. Thanks to Halden and the Senate Aurestulus had to give a date on which he would abdicate. He gave the date 31st of December 2121. In 1210 Salvorian was made Minister of Defense and his position of Prefect came free. Aldan proposed Apollonius and Aurestulus agreed and made him prefect. In 1211 the plague went through Anglaria, killing Aurelina, Hythia, Iristulinus, Turgnir, Iristula and Turgior. Apollonius was appointed the position of acting President by Aurestulus. Aldan and his family lived in Marduin in this years where the plague did not come. When the plague was over Apollonius was elected the new President for a new party known as The Party of the Anglarian People, which fought for equal rights between noblemen and commoners. In 1212 Aurestulus got sick, people feared the plague had returned, and he died. Aldan then became King Aldan I of Anglaria and Orondia. Early Reign of King Aldan I Aldan intended to strengthen his friendship with his fellow kings. He was not closely related to Orgnor II as Aurestulus had been so he wanted to fortify that first. He also needed a wife for his son, Aquildin. Apollonius had his own plans, he wanted to eredicate the nobility. He made a plan, he would send his friend Torfur to give evidence of an attempt murder on Aquildin by Aurestulia to Cyrthor. This way if Cyrthor would assassinate her he could also make false evidence he intended to assassinate Hythom so that he could succeed Hygor as King of Marduin in stead of Hythom. And so he did. Cyrthor immediately sent for his friends Halfir and Oristius. Torfur brought with him Githod and Voljad. Who provided more fake evidence. In 1213 they assassinated Aurestulia. Then they were captured. To prevent him from speaking Apollonius had Torfur murdered and faked an suicide. Githod however saved the noblemen by telling Aldan that the evidence was fake and that they had tricked them. Aldan then wanted to free Cyrthor, Halfir and Oristius but Hygor still wanted to execute Oristius for giving the deadly blow to his wife. And so it happend. Githod and Voljad were also executed. Qurya, Aldan's wife and niece to Hygor, then wanted a divorce. She believed Aldan only executed Oristius so that he could have Fharizia. They waited however and she became Apollonius mistress. In 1215 their daughter Qurilla was born. Because Aldan hadn't bedded with her for years he knew the child wasn't his and he divorced her. During that same year Apollonius was re-elected President. In 1216 Aldan married his true love, Fharizia. Aldan was 36 at the time and his new wife was 8 years younger. In 1218 their daughter Alfiria was born. Alfiria was a unique child as she was descended of Aurelinus, Glista and Fharazor, being the ultimate heir for Aldan. Aquildin was very jealous of her. In 1219 Hythom married Halfa, daughter of Halfir. In 1219 Apollonius had the law changed so that the term of President would be longer, five years to be exact. In 1220 Aquildin married Orillia, who was seven years younger than him and only twelve years old, also Haloth, son of Halmir and Turgia is born. In 1221 their son Arquil is born, also Hythar son of Hythom is born. In 1222 Fharazor, son of Aldan and Fharizia is born. During that same year Orillius married Orhaldia, Princess of Wildland. In 1223 Orgallius, son of Orillius, and Calyra, son of Cyndion and Tuldia are born. Aquildin's Death In 1225 a party was held by Aldan and all the other kings were invited, including Orgnor II. Also a tournament was held Orgald and Aquildin participated in swordfighting. Orgald saw this as a good opportunity to encourage an accident to happen to Aquildin. It became a fight to death in which Orgald was killed and Aquildin was severely injured. Orgnor was extremely angry and left with his people. Aquildin got an infection and died a week later. Aldan now had to choose to name either his son, Fharazor or his grandson, Arquil his heir. He chose his grandson. Orgnor then started a war. Hygor, didn't support either King because they were related Oristius who had murdered his wife. Orillius and Orhaldia quickly returned to Anglaria with their son. Orgnor and Aldan quickly signed an agreement of 15 years of peace. They did this so they could make their armies ready fight each other. Treaty of Peace Aldan quickly sent his closest friends to his allies, Cyrthor to Hygor, Tuldior to Halthor and Apollonius to the dwarves. Hygor agreed and Halthor refused. For many years no words came from Apollonius. In 1228 a group of knights from Wildland entered the house of Orillius and killed him and Orgallius and they took Orhaldia with them. Aldan wanted to attack Wildland immediately but Hygor, who had hated Orillius, advised against it. A messenger was then sent from Wildland to Anglaria, with the head of Halda. In 1230 Cyrthor was elected President of the Anglarian Senate. The War - The Battle for the Great Bridge In 1231 Orgnor attacked Anglaria, immediately conquering the part at the northern side of the river Anglin. Freshly appointed Marshal Halfir then took the entire Anglarian Army and led it to war. Hygor also took his army. Orgnor was then joint by Apollonius with his army which consisted of commoners. Aldan then took the Royal Guard and also joint the Huge Battle on the Great Bridge. Cyrthor led a battalion to battle on a nearby bridge and he was defeated by Orgnor's General Perviritias. From their back the Mardrim-Anglarian Army was attacked by another army sent by Apollonius, which was led by Darthos. They brought with them the heads of Cyndion and Tuldia. He also had captured Calyra. Aldan and Hygor then attacked Darthos and after defeating and capturing him they retreated to Irgalon. The War - The Battle for Irgalon There Orgnor surrounded the city, but he did not yet start the seige. Meanwhile Aldan sent for every man of high position to come to the Palace, including Prefect Eufistinus, Generals Aupivor, Balog and Volgir, Consul Halmir, Prince Hythom of Marduin, Consul Tuldior, Ambassador Nandor of the Elves, Ambassador Fharil of the Elves, Ambassador Valthir of Hafor, Senior-Senators Salvarian and Xinmur. And the senators Zalím, Forum, Rerad, Balagor, Parthogor and Numeritas. They held a great councel in which they interviewed Darthos and thought of a plan on how to defeat Orgnor and Apollonius. After the councel all family of the nobility was asked to enter the Palace also. The councel appointed Halmir as acting President. The Army was then divided between Aldan, Hygor, Halfir, Aupivor, Balog, Volgir, Tuldior and Hythom. They each commanded 200,000 men. Then Eufistinus also led the Royal Guard which consisted of 3,000 extra men. Yet they had to oppose an army of 1.5 million Wildmen and 6,500 Anglarians. Two weeks later Orgnor attacked. The first day went horrible for him, losing 250,000 men, while the Aldan and Hygor lost only 60,000 and the First Wall was not yet breached. The second day went much better for him, the Wildmen got over the wall with 2,500 men on Volgir's side, who was killed there. However Tuldior sent some of his troops there and reconquered it. It ended with 150,000 dead for the Wildmen and 70,000, including Balagor and Parthogor, for the Anglarians. The third day the Wildmen only attacked which used to be Volgir's side, which was now led by Xinmur. They entered the city with 400,000 men and broke the wall, the Anglarians had to retreat and lost 345,000 men, including Xinmur, Tuldior and Zalím, opposed to the Wildmen who lost 300,000. The War - The Clash of Kings The fourth day General Galbarim of Wildland came to Anglarians with a white flag of negotiation. He was allowed to speak. He spoke to the soldiers and King Hygor that by surrendering Aldan, Arquil, Fharizia, Culpa, Fharazor, Alfiria, Orillia, Aupivor, Balog, Forum, Rerad, Numeritas, Salvarian and Eufistinus to them all others would be spared. In stead Aldan offered a duel between him and Orgnor, as their sons had fought. Orgnor agreed. If Aldan were to lose, the Anglarian Army would surrender and if Orgnor would be defeated his army would return to Wildland. They fought for a long time until Orgnor broke Aldan's shield. Aldan then picked up a piece of his shield and through it at Orgnor. It hit him in his face and he was blooding severely. He then threw his shield at Aldan who evaded it. Now both without a shield they fought on. Orgnor then hit Aldan on his leg, making him fall to the ground. It seemed like Orgnor would win, but Aldan then pushed his sword through Orgnor's torso, killing him instantly. Perviritias then made the Wildmen army retreat to Wildland. But Galbarim quickly took Orgnor's body, believing that by burying it, he would succeed him. Apollonius went with Galbarim, fearing Perviritias would sent him back to Anglaria. Death Aldan's victory did not last long. Orgnor's sword had been poisoned and only three hours after the fight he collapsed and died shortly afterwards. He was succeeded by his grandson, King Arquil. Category:Men Category:Kings of Anglaria Category:Anglarians